Rise of Ravenclan
by StarLightRaven
Summary: My clan, my friends, my life. We may have fallen but this is how we raised to greatness and fell with a shattering crash. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Well this is the Prolog to a warrior cat story Rise of Raven clan! Now this story will be on halt for a month or maybe a few weeks, it depends, I'm really busy with my other stories...anyway enjoy!

* * *

_My breath shuddered, I could barely feel my pelt, blood pooled around me fecks dotting the snow. I was weak, skinny, and starving. We have raised only to fall. Why, why hadn't Star clan told us, why? Pain prickled my pelt, I had started as, what the forest clans had called a 'Kitty pelt'. Now, now my clan fades they fade like the shadow in the light._

_A yowl ripped the air the air, oh why must we suffer so. For moons we have survived, we could be alive well if we hadn't been chased away! The mountains, I yowled out loud, we accepted them, we taught them our ways!_ _I forced myself to stand up, my legs shacking. I couldn't see the left side of my camp, for that eye was blind. My eye sight lost in battle, those cowardly invaders! More like foxes than warriors._

_I yowled out a long sorrow filled cry, no one responded to my cry, I shook falling. I was a failure, my mother warned me, oh yes, she warned me that I wouldn't make it being something as silly as a warrior. _

_My mate, he, he had fallen to his death, such a terrifying yowl. My kits, gone swept away. My wings were once silky, silky as the a lack's calm surface before I could over power any clan, any cat. Now one lay limp, the edges of my wings clipped. The other was ripped straight from my back, the traders leader torn it from my back killing many of use then they ran off, claiming there own clan territories and living as there own clan._

_"Ravenstar! Ravenstar!" I heard my name, oh yes, I did not respond to those traders, there horrid leader tore my wing from my back. I launched up trying to claw there eye's only to see that they were 4 fox lengths away. There eye's showed fear, there leader lead them here._

_"Have," I coughed blood dripping from the corners of my mouth "Have you come to laugh at us!"_

_"We've only seen you." They hissed and I hissed back, but it was barely audible. It was true I had only seen myself in these few hours. Oh Star clan, have you forgotten us? "Why don't you die so we can have your land?" I turned my one good eye to the insolent apprentice, there leader hushed them with a tail to there mouth._

_"Though your territory will prove useful, our prey if slightly scarce." There patrol crouched circling me, there leader snarled pouncing, and aiming for my neck. I watched, I was done, my clan had fallen, and all hope was lost in the stars, oh Star clan did you forget about us? She luggend easly nocking to me to the floor, she ripped a chunk of my neck out, snarling. I laid there, feeling this word fade..._

**_8_**

_I woke up, I had never felt such pain before my neck bled out again._

**_7_**

_I was whimpering, I wanted this to stop._

**_6_**

_I couldn't see straight they stood there, watching, there eye's glinting with pride._

**_5_**

_Why Star clan? Save me, only its to late._

**_4_**

_Were did I go wrong, when this began I had nothing to lose._

**_3_**

_I should have lessoned to mother_

**_2_**

_I see my mate and my kits_

**_1_**

_I remember, with glossy eye's, how Raven clan rised and fell from greatness._

_**This is the **_

**_Rise of Raven clan._**

"Momma?"

* * *

How you like that? Did I prick for curiosity? Well read and review, five or three reviews and I might continue!


	2. Chapter 2: The Begining

Well since I got some pretty good reviews from both fanfic, and devianart, I shall continue and I promised someone... Anyway thanks too...

Leopardsky: Thanks for the favorite and fallow.

Dr. Wubblekins: Thanks for the review! Hope you love this chapter.

That's that so lets begin! _'This is older "Raven" talking'_

* * *

"Momma?" I mewed, the nest in the holey wood felt empty with my three other bothers and sister there.

"Yes?" My mother a dark brown she-cat with warm blue and yellow eye's asked. _'I was an unusual kit myself, labeled a mutant being born with wings and also sporting flaming red eye's and icy blue eye also with light black fur and hawk looking wing that were shining black.'_

"Why did we leave the two-legs?" I asked tilting my head while leaving one ear down. _'My, our, father said that he had lived in allies with wild cats, he knew there language.'_

"Because your a freak!" My brother yowled, pine needles showed from his fur. I bristled, my tail lashed and I made a low crouch, I had seen my mother do this many times before.

"Hush Sparrow," My mother purred her paw gently brushing Sparrow's head with her paw." and as for you Raven, be nicer to your younger siblings." That wasn't true, we had all been born almost at the same time, I was just the first to make it out. Yet strangely, I the smallest and weakest. I simply fluffed out my chest fur, my primary feather's fluffing as well.

"Come little one's." That was wrong too, we would be seven moons old next week. The other's came along behind Sparrow, Sparrow was a male cat with ginger with fur and deep blue eye's, and he had one splotch of black fur on his haunches. My sister was a deep brown with amber eye's that shinned like the stars themselves, she was named Acorn. My other- and apparent "youngest" brother was huge and bulky with flaming orange eye's and a black pelt with light brown stripes, he was called 'Big' but he renamed himself Bear. Everyone calls him Bear because it kind of fits, he had a horrid temper, though I hadn't ever seen a bear, mother said that they were scary.

I hopped and flapped my large wings causing the other's to mewl and hiss in protest at the strong wind it created, but only Bear did something. I suddenly saw the ground as something charged into my chest knocking me over onto the leaf covered ground.

"Don't. Do. That. _EVER." _He hiss his claws sinking into my wings like mother when she's got a bird that she had just caught. I tried pushing him off, using my strong haunches to my advantage, there were stronger than most normal cat's leg for an odd reason. Bear pressed his paws down harder sinking his claws in deeper harder while my siblings and mother watched, no one really ever stood up to Bear, no one, but that would change, I'd show them. I'd show them all!

ZxZxZxZ

It was night time, and I sunk from the trash can we had found after venturing from the woods into a large metal place. Something big and shiny roared past on what I think I had remembered my father calling a thunder path. I bet that's a bear, this _must _be a bear then! Ha,ha, those bear's! I could show them!

I walked from the ally and stopped in a large square place. The floor was hard and black, a large two-leg nest hung in the back ground. I started to run, my hind legs pushing me farther and farther, higher and higher. I leaped my wings opening at the same time, they were about my two- maybe three or four fox - lengths, maybe more, maybe less.

I flapped once, twice, three times then- BAM- my face smacked the hard floor, and my vision clouded, and I sat up, my bones popped as I stretched, I ran my over my head looking to see if I was bleeding. I was lucky enough to find that there wasn't even a bruise showing that I could feel.

I walked back to the trashcan following my own stale sent back. _'Bear had said earlier back that he would kill anyone stupid enough to leave _his _so called tribe.' _ I walked into the trashcan and curled up next to my mother, I was slowly lulled to sleep by my mother's calm breath and heart beat.

**** 2 moons pass****

I stalked a large hawk on a branch, I had lost part of my left ear fighting Bear a moon ago, mother had blamed me for that. I had learned how to fight from a rough, I had learned quickly, and even now I'm coming up with new fighting styles that come in handy with hunting at times. I caught the hawk in my claws, its talons lashing and wings trying to flap wildly in a attempt to fight for its ending life. I flapped my own wings hissing and biting down on the birds neck. I dropped the limp bird and nuzzled its wings compared its wings to mine. The hawk's wings seemed so much smaller than mine now, I sighed and picked up fresh kill.

I dragged the hawk all the back to the empty hollow in a tree we called camp. I set down the hawk and stretched, the hawk felt as though it was 100 times larger than me.

"Thanks." Bear hissed bumping my shoulder and greedily snatched up the bird. He had already smelt of vole the greedy fox, I already had my ribs lightly showing from my pelt from having all my food eaten by this lazy fox.

"I caught it, and Mother hasn't eaten yet." I hissed taking a challenging step forward him, my wings unfolded slightly proving my point.

"Go away runt, the stronger one's actually _need _this food." I hissed again my fur and wings brisling.

"Then why didn't you catch your own hawk?" He yowled leaping on top of me, I reacted faster and flapped my wings blasting him backwards. I lunched off the base of a tree my claws latching into his haunches with relative ease.

"Your dead!" He yowled and clawed at my ears was me with sharp claws, my left ear was almost clawed off now. I hissed in pain letting go and stumbled back, he racked his claws against my face. I felt anger and furry burn my pelt and I leap, my wings tucking tightly as I clapped my teeth right around his tail. The reaction I was meet with was Bear twisting and raptly kicking me in my head. I held on tearing flesh, bone, and fur alike and then ripping off the end of his tail. Bear yowled in pain and furry and pinned me down, tearing feather's from my wings, blood was everywhere now.

"STOP!" My mother's cry echoed and we both separated, but Bear lashed a blow to my chest. I colapesed gasping as blood poured from my chest. "Come I'll help you with your injuries." Mother lead Bear to the hollow, his chest was puffed with pride. I some how mustered enough strength to stand, I was shaking and walking with them.

"You - You go Raven." Mother mewed heavily, I stared at her in surprise, pain burning my heart and chest as I froze. "You've caused enough trouble, go, just, just go." I started shaking violently, out casted, by my own mother, I let out a long dragged painful; and heart breaking yowl Acorn and Sparrow just stared at the ground.

"Sparrow?" I asked shakily turning my gaze towards my brother, asking for some backup.

"Go you freak, never _ever _come home, go." I turned my pleading glance to my sister she was always there for me, always ready to help me, but she turned away walking into the hallow to take care of Bear.

"Good bye _sister_." Bear hissed a fanged smile as he waked inside the hallow I was banished, an outcast, forgotten, a zero, a nothing. I walked away the looking at the hawk's body it was cold mangled and long forgotten. I walked, I ran, and I walked some more until I fell...into a mud puddle. I yowled and yowled till my trough was dry. I was left to die because of my own family! Why? It was Bear! Well I'd show them, I'd show them all! They'll come for help once I'm big snd powerful, and I turn them down! I'll show the entire forest how useful I can be!

Just as my vision faded the outline of a cat like figure blocked the moon.

My ear twitched as I heard a faint"Hello?" Then the world faded to black.

* * *

Oops I did it again! Another cliff hanger! Anyway I'm tired so read and review!


	3. Chapter 3: New Names

I'm baaaaaaaaack! Sorry it took so long!

Raven: "Pffffft liar..."

*eats cheerio's* Jerk

Raven:" StarLight thanks.."

Leapordsky: Lol, well everyone hates Bear bro!

MoonbeamMidnight: Nice to see you! And yeah, Raven is pretty bad-ass!

Oci Oceana: Errr Thanks! Enjoy this chapter!

Well lets begin!

Raven: "My point of view as always!"

* * *

I sat up, but laid back down as pain rippled through my pelt. I looked around to find that I was in a nest inside some tree roots. All my wounds were patched up with a thick layer of spider webs. I let out a puff of air.

"Hello?" I yowled lifting my head trying see out of the roots.

"Keep your fur on!" I hissed and spit towards the entrance of the roots. A male had found me, of all things! "What are you yowling about?" A chocolate brown he-cat with a white circle on his haunches walked in.

"Who are you?" I demanded, forcing myself to stand up and meet him in the eye.

"I, my banged up friend, am called Yin, but my name is spear." I nodded, not really caring.

"I'm Raven." He nodded and walked up to my, studying me. He lifted the fur covering my left eye, and I swatted his paw brisling. "Back off." I spread my wings flapping them so that he flew across the hollow.

"Take it easy!" Yin said getting back up and padding back towards me.

"Just shut up." I growled

"Looks like were a team!" He purred nuzzling my shoulder until I walked away and let his head fall face first to the ground.

XxXx a few weeks later xXxX

I walked and picked up my rabbit, Yin and I had traveled deeper into the forest, so far we haven't seen anyone.

"Hey have you caught something?" I nodded not wanting to drop my prey. "Well I got a bird." Yin said nodding toward my wings, I snorted at his mouse-brained joke. We walked back towards a cluster of pine needles and chewed moss hidden in a bush. The outsides of the bush were laced with brambles, for dogs infested this part of the forest. We settled down and ate our fresh-kill. After we berried the bones and settled back down I settled off to sleep.

"Raven! Raven! Get up!" I sat up and stretched while yawn.

"What's so important that-" I turned my eye's to see a brightly cream colored pelt with golden eye's.

"Hi, I'm Honey." I nodded, my eye's emotionless, but I wonder why she's here.

"I'm Raven this," I nodded towards Yin "is Yin."

"I'm lost, I've lost my person." I looked at her with mild interest, she did seem sort of over feed... "Can you help me?"

"We can let you stay with us, but we can't the two leg." She nodded eagerly and snuggled down into my nest. That was when I noticed that Honey hand wings just like me.

"Can you be a dear and get me some food." I hissed at her mood change, she probably just wanted to win use over. The fox hearted, pampered little... I flicked my head to the side and stalked off. I climbed onto a high rock I've never flown before so this may be a great chance.

So today, I'm going to be risky.

So, I jump.

* * *

LOL, cliff hanger! I'm such a bitch! Lol, anyway read and review.


	4. Chapter 4: Touching skies

Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I was busy with other stories, but now I'll update as many chapters as I can today! And those of you that didn't really like the last chapter of this story, sorry. I sorry if you found it confusing and such, this should be better! Thanks for the reviews.

Leopardsky: Yeah, I know, it was pretty confusing.

MoonbeamMidnight: Lol, I know right! Talk about a leap of faith!

Anyway, do enjoy, know on wards with the story!

* * *

I leap, my claws extended and my wings fully unfurled. The wind blasted through my face, I almost closed my wings, but I forced them to stay open. I swear, it felt like my wings would tear. I beat my wings feeling the wind currents flow through my wings. I closed my eye's, the ground closing in on me, when-

nothing. Nothing happened, I hadn't hit the ground, my wings weren't ripped off, I was fine. I was soaring through the sky, just over the tree tops. I lifted myself higher into the air, I purred at the winds rippling through my fur. I flew as fast as I could the sun felt wonderful on my seldom used wings. Something darted through the clouds, the figure barely stud out from the deep blue skies. My eyes' scanned the skies for the figure again, but I found nothing. "Mouse - Dung." I hissed under my breath. I started to turn back, back a blur flew past me, rocketing past.

"Too slow!" I growled and flapped my wings as fast as I could, catching up to the blur in seconds. "Hey, what your name?" The blur asked speeding up.

"Raven." I gasped and speed up even faster. "What's yours?"

"They call Leopardsky, but I was called Leopard." I nodded and we speed up, nether of us talking. "We can stop here." Leopardsky said slowly descending to a large tree that grew above the others. I dove digging my claws into the bark of the tree limp, I then proceeded to tucking my wings back in place. I took my time observing her. She had blue fur that was just _slightly _lighter than the blue skies above. She had strips and rings on her fur (the Cheshire cat's marking only white.) with a clear white. Her eye's were alight teal coloring.

"Blending in with the sky?" I asked looking up wards and purring in amusement.

"Blending in with the shadow?" Leopardsky purred, I let out a snort of air, flicking my tail side to side. "What does you other eye look like?" I used a paw to lift the fur coving my blue eye. "Nice eyes."

"Well thanks.

"I have to get back with my group." I looked at her in surprise.

"Group?"

"Yep, 6 girls al with wings, and 5 guys with out wings. I've only seen females with wings so far." I nodded, so there were more of us!

"I have a very small group, but I have a group, 2 females with wings, and one guy normal as yours." She nodded and looked to the sky then back to me.

"Well, why to you bring your group to mine, I'll come with you, and we can go from there." I nodded and flew back to were we had formed our nests last night. I saw Yin and Honey walking around camp, I guess looking for me.

"Were have you been!" Honey yowled swatting her paw across my face, luckily her claws were sheathed.

"Chill, well look who's back!" Yin purred stalking up with a plump vole in his jaws. "Saved you some nice fresh - kill." He dropped the vole at my feet and nodded.

"At least you crawled back for food!" Honey yowled bristling.

"Actually, I came for us to meet some new friends, of allies." I nodded back towards Leopardsky angrily stepping out of the way.

"Well who is this?" Yin purred swaying his hips as he walked over, I rolled my eye's at his flirting. But I sore I saw Honey bristle then calm down glaring at the both of us.

"I'm Leopardsky, and you two are?"

"I'm Yin, be for a lick you can call Spear." Yen purred leaning in.

"I'm Honey." She hissed out. Well this will be interesting I thought lightly.

* * *

Ok so here's another chapter to Rise of Ravenclan! I'm goanna go type another chapter, Raven, take over!

Raven: "Lazy fox, thanks for reading! please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5: New Leader

I'm back its 4:55 pm, and I'm so ready I'm not ready, thanks to...

Willowdream of Forestclan: I know right! Isn't he just so charming!

Leopardsky: I now you don't like Yin :), I thought of it cause I just soooo smart! And I didn't know, so I did good!

So lets go on wards!

* * *

This should be interesting, soon after our interdictions, we headed off. Honey and I had to carry Yin ourselves, Honey flew slow and complained about Yins weight, my speed, and if we could trust Leopardsky and her group.

"SHUT UP!" Leopardsky howled looking like she was going to claw at some cats fur soon. I gave here a thankful look, and she nodded back to me and flew slightly faster. I felt like moons had passed before we retched there camp. There was a tangle of large fallen tree roots, there was a large den with brambles surrounding the edges and out sides. There was a large under ground den dug out be the cats themselves. There was a bush of brambles moss surrounding the inside, there was a large pile of fresh-kill inside.

"Wow." I gasped looking around, resetting the urge to explore every part of this place.

"Well, lets sat hi." Leopardsky said landing , spreading a small dirt cloud as she landed. We landed as well, Yin sprawling across the ground, landing clumsily on his feet. As Yin ate dirt, the three of us continued on to the large den. Inside there only three girls, and two boy, Leopardsky said the rest were hunting. I would sleep for, the excitement of flying and finding a new group had left me dry, to I slumbered.

OoOoOoO

I woke up to see everyone there but they were slowly walking out I sat up and joined the lightly stretching on the way out. Everyone stood in a cirlc in the middle there was leafs formed into the shape of circle. Inside were firefly's lighting the area up slightly.

" We have three new arrivals today!" Leopardsky yowled from the base of the large fallen oak. "Let's meet them!" Yin and Honey stepped up to the edge of the oak and I leap up to join them.

" The name's Yin!" He purred fluffing his chest fur with pride.

"I'm Honey." The said cat hissed out her name Iin a low voice.

"I'm Raven!" I purred as proudly as posible while slightly opening my wings and fluffing my fur. The cats pounded there paws on the dry dusty ground, and yowled in approval.

"Why don't we intraduce our selfeves?" Leopardsky yowled while jumping down from the oak

" Im Skyfall." She said while stepping up.

"Violetclaw."

"Flameblossom."

"Cometleaf. "

"Mousetail."

"Crow."

"Shadowflare."

"Poisonheart."

"Tornclaw."

"Fallenshadow." They all intraduced so far they seemes nice enough to me so far.

"Follow us." Violetclaw said beckoning us towards her with her tail. We followed her towards a large patch of leaves, she brushed them aside the show a medium sized tunnel. We jumped down into the tunnel, fireflies lighting the tunnel every few fox-length's.

"So what can you three do?" Shadowflare asked, the room was large and round the was a large rock for someone to look over the other's at.

"I can fly." Honey offered, a wave of laughter followed.

"I can hunt, _and _I can under stand the two-legs." So mew's of acknowledgment rose from the crowd of cats.

"I can obviously fly, hunt, and sort of fight." More mew's answered in response.

"Only I, Poisonheart, Violetclaw, Shadowflare, and now you can fight out of all of us." Leopardsky said.

"I guess we have work to do." I said nodding towards everyone in the room.

"I guess we do leader." Leopardsky purred.

oooooo

here is the description and names of the 6 female cats.

Skyfall: pure white female with golden eye's

Violetclaw: rusty red color with purple eye's, black stripes on the tail and for legs.

Flameblossom: white fur with red swirls, sliver eye's.

Cometleaf: green eyes, black fur with green flame patterns on pelt.

Mousetail: pink eyes with a light brown pelt.

Crow: purple an green eye's, grey pelt with black stripes

Description and names of the five males

Shadowflare: Black pelt with violet eye's.

Poisonheart: acid green eye's with along tan pelt with white circles.

Tornclaw: almost white, blue eyes with a stone grey pelt.

Fallenshadow: black with gold eye's.

Thanks and back to the story.

oooooo

* * *

CLIFF HANGER!

Raven: "Shit! No!"

Oh, and Leopardsky, one down, two to go.


	6. Chapter 6: Leading the Clan

Happy 4th of July everyone! Anyways, thanks for reviewing...

Leopardsky: O.M.G, you thought all that? Wow! Welllll don't worry you won't die any time soon!

MoonbeamMidnight: Indeed it was! Mwahahahahaha!

Anyway, I'm bored now, so lets go!

* * *

"W-What!" I yowled, taking a few steps back, this was...odd.

"Your our leader." Leopardsky firmly said stepping closer.

"Ok, but, why me?" I asked, glancing around at the cats in the hollow.

"I can read it in the stars!" Leopardsky said, sitting and gesturing to the sky as she spoke. "But, you'll have the work of telling us what to do." I nodded, my tail flicking side to side in thought.

"Ok, first, were going to have to learn how to fight, in the air, and on land." I said earning nods and purrs of approval. "Then, well have to learn how to hunt." More purrs echoed around the hole.

"Wait!" Honey hissed, slowly dragging herself to the center along with me and Leopardsky. "Who will help with the duty's? Who will heal use when were injured or sick! You've picked a mouse-brained fool for a leader! The stars have lied! We are far more powerful than mere sprits in the stars!" Cats hissed in anger and surprise, I growled, unsheathing my claws and scratching the ground.

"You dare come to OUR camp and eat OUR fresh-kill then disgrace OUR ancestor's! We should leave you for the dog packs!" Leopardsky hissed, launching out to tackle Honey, and I joined her. I slit of Honey's left ear yowling, Twilight slide under, leaving claw marks down Honey's haunches.

"Be careful about what you say!" I spat, pushing Honey's body out of the center of the circle. "Well, lets get started!" With that cats poored out to the ground above.

"Today, well train, well hunt, well fly, we will make our ancestor's proud!" Leopardsky yowled dividing up group with the leader being the one's knowing how to fight. "I will teach Skyfall, Flameblossom, and Mousetail." Leopardsky said, taking the said cats into the forest.

"I'll take Cometleaf, Tornclaw, and Crow." Poisonheart said, leading them some were else in the forest.

"I'll just take Honey." Violetclaw growled while smirking, leading her though some thick brush.

"I'll train with you Yin." Shadowflare said leading Yin through some brambles.

"That leaves me and you Fallenshadow! Afraid to train with a female?" I purred nudging his shoulder.

"As if." He purred.

"Well lets go then." We walked into a clearing next to a river. "Ok, I'm new at this teaching stuff, so lets just fight and...I'll correct you and teach you some moves." Fallenshadow nodded and dropped into a hunting crutch, I stood ready to leap out of the way quicker than a hare. He launched himself, and I leap to the side, then, I flashes to the left again smacking my paw against his neck. "That, would have slit your neck open." I hissed and he nodded dropping down again. He launched at me, I leap away, only for Fallenshadow to twirl around, tackling me and pinning me to the ground. I gasped, suddenly face to face with the tom about a moon older than me, but I lifted my haunches throwing him off. He twirled mid air and landed on the ground I leap and tried to pin him down, only for him to smoothly dodge it and slide under me, raking his paw on my under belly.

"That, would have slit our stomach open." He purred pushing me lightly on the shoulder. I shrugged and dropped into a battle stance.

"Lets practice some more."

OoOoOoO

We had practiced until we could barely lift off the ground, Fallenshadow had gotten good at battle, and fast. "Lets go back, and bring some nice fresh-kill with use." I said standing up and looking for prey. We caught some mice and walked back, and saw that everyone already there talking.

"Look who's back!" Leopardsky purred walking over. "Oh good! You two practiced hunting too! Awesome, we all did the same!" Everyone ate and spoke together. We gathered back into the under ground hollow to discuss the rest of the terms.

"So, who knows how to treat wounds and other sickness?" Leopardsky raised a paw and I stared at her in surprise. "Then will you be our healer?" She bristled.

"No, I will not just sit on my but as my friends fight in battle!"

"In that cause, you would be able to fight, to hunt, you will be able to do anything the other's can do." She nodded in approval sitting down. "Now, as for our deputy, I think Crow would make a fine deputy." Crow walked up beside me and Leopardsky. "Now then, it's been a long, tire some day, lets rest."

* * *

Well that's all for today! Please do read and review!


	7. Chapter 7: Names and Lives

Hello again~ Well first off, I've said this in every story so far but, happy birthday Leopardsky! These next two chapters are for you! Thanks for reviewing to...

Willowdream of Forestclan: Really? You feel bad for Honey...well yea...They did cut her up, so a little sympathy.

MoonbeamMidnight: Precisely my good man\woman!

Leopardsky: Thanks, I could never get your personality wrong bro!

Ok, wow 13 review already! Keep this up and I may make a contest! Now onward!

* * *

_The next day, we went to work, Yin, Honey, and I learned how to make there lights. We dug bigger dens, put up brambles, caught so much fresh kill that we could feast._

(Two moons later)

"Oh come on!" Cometleaf whined pushing me towards a clearing were everyone waited.

"What's going on?" I asked, sitting next to Leopardsky and Crow.

"We've invented something great!" Fallenshadow purred standing proudly next to Yin. I flicked my head to the side, curious to what they were up to.

"Bring it up!" Yin called back to Poisonheart and Tornclaw, who nodded and want back and got something,_interesting. _There were twigs tree connected like a bats wings, large leaves packed the open spaces. A long twig lined the bottom were they wound hold onto. (Forest style hand glider)

"What's that?" I asked taking a step back.

"Wings, for the male's!" Yin purred jumping up and down, "And I'm going to test it!" I watched as Yin slipped into the 'wings' and was lifted into the air by Cometleaf.

"This is idiotic." Crow muttered into my ear.

"Well, we might as well see this, it could work." I muttered back.

"Yes, it could, or Yin's blood will spay the ground..." Leopardsky started in only to see Yin released above. Imminently Yin seemed to be falling , only of the leaves to catch the air, I neglected to see that the were _two _thick layers of leaves including the one covering the twigs used. Yin shot up, gliding along in the sky, I looked to see the rest of the guys joining him in the sky.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I called and leap into the sky, we dove and leap twirling in the air, played until night. We all meet inside the same tunnel were I had become leader.

"There's two problem's here." Mousetail said dully as soon as we all settled down.

"And what are they?" I asked, tucking my paws in as I sat down.

"Well, nothing much, but we _still _don't have a name for or clan. A murmur of agreement rose from the cats around and I nodded.

"Any idea's?" I asked.

" Flyclan?" Yin started.

"No."

"Windclan?" Mousetail called.

"No."

"Skyclan?" Tornclaw purred

"No."

"Honeyclan." Honey hissed over.

"No."

"Bloodclan." Poisonheart muttered.

"No, and why? Were not blood thirsty."

"Forestclan." Cometleaf yowled.

"No."

"Ravenclan?" Leopardsky said, calmly, I few mutters of approval flowed from the group.

"Ravenclan it is." I said smirking, yowls of approval and the sound of paws stomping the ground filled the earth.

"Next," Mousetail started again. "is that Starclan hasn't gifted you with your tittle." I nodded and turned to Leopardsky who nodded back and lead me to were I was going to become leader, I keep my eye's glued to the ground. I was nervous, what if I wasn't accepted! Of course I would be accepted, Starclan wouldn't have rejected anyone, would they?

"Were here, go inside there." Leopardsky pointed inside and I nodded and walked in to be meet with cats I've never seen. One, looked familiar, he had black fur and red and blue eye's, two white and black wings dropped onto his sides. They stepped forth and started.

_The experience was new, inside the cave, they gave me nine lives. The last being the familiar male, giving me my ninth life, declaring me Ravenstar, a leader. But of course later, I found out that I could tell them nothing, and later... I found out...who that figure was._

* * *

Ok, I think I'll stop there and post the next chapter, now, the italics is the older, dying Ravenstar, she'll sometime shed light on a situation.

Anyway, read and review!


	8. Chapter 8: Bloody Teachings

Ok here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy, sooooooo lets go!

* * *

When Leopardsky and I arrived at camp I was tackled by cats, swooning over the white star newly gifted by Starclan. "Amazing!" Fallenshadow gasped.

"Yes, now lets-" I was interrupted by the sound of growling and howls, I bristled. Silence filled camp, I swallowed, everyone was nailed to the ground. I unsheathed my claws letting them shred the dirt under me. A yowl tore the night as a large dog trampled the brush around.

"Run!" I yowled, running towards the tunnels. I hear them joining me, the rest of the dog's pack came, tearing into our fresh kill.

"Heeeeeeeeelp meeeeeeeeee." A long wail tore out stopping me in my tracks, I bounded toward the sound to see Skyfall clawing at the ground, blood rolling down her face as a dog tore at her leg trying to yank her from were she barred her claws. I ran up slicing at the dogs eye's I yelped and stun towards me releasing Skyfall. A blur flew past taking the dog's ears with it. Looked and saw Leopardsky.

"You didn't think I, or we wouldn't help?" Leopardsky called from above.

"We?" I muttered to see everyone in the sky, guys wearing there wings. I ran over to Skyfall who writhed on the ground in pain.

"M-My leg!" She yowled, I looked down helping her up by the scruff on her neck. A dog came barreling towards us ran towards it slipping under its saliva dripping mouth to is under belly were I sliced down. The dog growled and kicked me into a tree I mewed and my vision blurred for a moment. "Ravenstar, please, get up!" Skyfall yelled, I shakily got up, shaking in off, I took to the sky, I curled my wings and dived from the clouds, my ear popping and my wings feeling as though they were about to be ripped off. I struck the dog spine earning a long sickening 'crack' and a bone sticking out from his back.

"Are you ok?" I asked Skyfall who nodded back. "Then don't worry, I'll protect you." I stood beside her with my wings slightly unfolded and my teeth at the ready.

"Ravenstar! Help us over here! Fallenshadow, go protect Skyfall!" Crow yowled and I fly over, clamping my teeth around its neck while other's had there teeth clamped around its legs and in its back. It's legs started shacking and Leoprdsky joined in clamping her teeth around it neck with me. I collapsed, still alive, but brought down, Yin sliced its neck open. Suddenly all the dogs whimpered and ran with there tails between there legs. Leopardsky ran over to Skyfall, gently leading her to her den with all her medicines, I stayed behind to help and see that everyone's here and no one was missing. Though, I was told that I had a cut down my side and on my eye. I helped build up the brambles as well as putting more strength in the wall, then I help dig out some tunnels that had caved in because of dogs digging around.

"Ravenstar, your up next for treatment." Fallenshadow said while walking over.

"But there's still so much to do and I'm the leader-" I was cut off.

"Yes, but you need to recover and be strong for your clan, you can't do that while your bleeding all over the dirt." I shut my mouth and nodded gently thumping Fallenshadow with my tail and walking inside.

* * *

That's it for today folks! Please, read and review!


	9. Chapter 9: Lost home

Ok, sorry it took me so long, but I'm baaaaack! Anyway thanks to these reviewers...

Chp 7:

Leopardsky: Its ok bro! And think reaaaaally hard on the figure's form.

Chp 8:

Leopardsky: I did? *read the chapter* hmmmm I guess I did. And yes, yes you do.

Willowdream of Forestclan: Yep, now there not left out!

MoonbeamMidnight: Yep, you'll see more blood in later chapters though. And I though the fight was a bit crappy.

Ok, lets begin!

* * *

I sat up in the nest to find my wounds covered in spider webs. I lightly stretched, trying no to open my wounds again. I plopped back down to see Leopardsky walk in some herds, probity for Skyfall if she was still alive. Which forced me to ask her a question."How is Skyfall?" I asked, Leopardsky set the herbs down and flicked her tail side to side, in what seemed like thought.

"She's fine, although, she seems very sick now." I nodded and thought this over, would she die? I hope not, I hope Starclan gives us luck.

"How's camp?" I asked, pushing the manner of Skyfall aside for now.

"Fine, all the tunnel's are rebuild, and better supported. Crow has some cats out catching more lights and fresh kill." I nodded at her response, it seemed that all was going well at the moment. Though, something prickled my pelt, telling me that something was about to go wrong.

"Ravenstar!" Cometleaf yowled to me while charging inside the medicine cat's den.

"Yes?" I asked calmly while I stood up, I was lightly bristled from the fact that my instincts were right.

"There's a large group of cats here, they want to see you.!" She bounded out, I automatically knew to follow, so I nodded over to Leopardsky and dashed out. Surrounding the camp was a group of about fifteen cats from what I have seen. There leader was a large dark purple cat, with misty blue eyes and black twirls all over his pelt.

"Hello, I am Screech, leader of Preyclan." Behind Screech cats growled and hissed, showing off sharpened claws and sharp teeth.

"Hello, I am Ravenstar, leader of Ravenclan." He nodded, the cats that were out hunting came running in behind me. There kill (if they even caught any) was gone. "What is your business here?" I asked narrowing my eye's.

"Well," Screech stared slowly and more cats appeared, seemingly out of no were. "we haven't know about any other clans, weather friendly or not. Until last night, when we hard your clans screeches. But, mind you we _hate _to have trespassers in _our _forest. So, we've decided to...terminate you." Screech suddenly bristled, opened his mouth and as soon as he did a blast of fire rocketed from his mouth. Other cats threw clumps of the earth towards us, and a few drowned the tunnels in with water.

"Go warm Leopardsky and Skyfall!" I yowled over Yin I then turned to Fallenshadow. "You help them carry her out after you pass out the fliers." They both nodded and rushed off. Those who were left busied themselves with trying to push back the invading clan. I ducked under a rock and then I rolled away from some incoming fire. I slashed towards Screeches neck, only his to dodge and kick me to the side, fire soon following me. I quickly lashed out my wing, witch screamed in protest at the harsh treatment, and took to the sky.

I looked around to see the other's taking to the sky along with me. Feather of Leopardsky, Yin, and Fallenshadow carried Skyfall on a platform made from a few sturdy branch parts and tied by leaves and steams of plants. Flaming rocks shot at us from the ground as we fled, having very few options left.

* * *

Ok, next chapter on the way! Please read and review


	10. Chapter 10: How to Save a Life

Ok, I'm back! So lets see were Ravenstar and her clan end up. Ok, lets go!

* * *

We flew quickly and with out a sound, in our conditions we wouldn't be able to fight off a well feed full grow hawk. I was shaking from the effort of flying this long, and I was gasping for breath.

_'Preyclan hadn't done any real damage, all the cats of my clan were hurt and hungry and most of our wounds reopened.'_

"We would have won if we had a better leader. And why didn't Starclan worn us, because they're powerless. Now we have no home! We should kill off _Raven _and just make a new leader! There is only one cat suitable for this task, me." Honey ranted on and on to Yin who was beside her gliding. I knew this because they were right behind me. I felt a small stab of pain as she suggested trying to kill me. I would rather die in battle then end up being killed by someone trusted.

"We must travel by foot soon, the mountains ahead are having a storm." Crow said over to me and I nodded, I starred blankly ahead, it scared me to think about my demise. But I found myself stuck to the fact, even as I landed on a open mountain plain. We stalked along the mountains paths, leaping over holes and gaps. I was harder for the ones carrying Skyfall, who had not woken up yet. We stopped in front of a large gorge, we wouldn't be able to leap across here so Crow and I carried her across.

"Be careful when you jump!" I yowled over, the other's nodded and leap over one by one until only Cometleaf was left. She leap and landed, only the ledge cracked and fell from under her. As she fell I raced and grabbed her tail. _'We could try and fly to get her...'_ I though slowly.

Lightning struck just over my head, almost startling me enough to drop the cat that was in my jaws. If anyone tried to fly now, they would be fried . Cometleaf frantically clawed the rocks below me, I saw her and heard her. I was scared of losing her to Starclan and scared of both of use falling. I felt my claws that I had anchored into the ground forced forward. Soon we would both go over the edge, and could do nothing to stop it. Cometleaf suddenly smiled, I looked at her with confusion until I felt her slipping her tail from in-between my teeth. Suddenly her tail was freed from my grip and I looked over the edge of the cliff the see her twisting violently in the air and smashing into rocks, I gasped as her one of her wings were torn from her back. She then disappeared into the shaded darkness below. Surly ready to strike the ground.

I turned from the edge looking downward, everyone else looked over the edge, as if the fallen cat would reappear from the depths of the cliff. I shrew my head back and let out a long dragged out yowl of pain. The others joined me in my cry, we cried threw out the storm. The first of the small clan was gone. I was scared, horrified, were would we stay now? I did not know, but I could sense that my clan was starting to lose hope, and,

so was I.

* * *

I know, I know short chapter, but what ever, it was sad! So review for poor dead Cometleaf!


	11. Chapter 11

I sooooo sorry I haven't updated anything for this story, but I do have news for it.

I no longer have the inspiration, and patience to deal with this story. I'll either rewrite the whole story and start fresh, continue on at some point, or hand this weigh to another person. I won't delete this story no matter what, so no, I wont be deleting this story. Also if you want to know witch of these will be happening I'll pm the news to you.

Sorry again, but until further notice, Rise of Ravenclan is on hold.


End file.
